


A little

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron seems comfort from Phillip after finding out Camille is seeing other people and finally moving on from him dealing  with his lingering feelings for Camille
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt, Aaron Shutt/Phillip Watters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	A little

“Phillip maybe it”s time I leave” Aaron told him

“Nonsense Aaron you can stay as long as you want”Phillip said to him

“Only a little bit”Aaron told him

“Good thing I’m friends with you”Phillip teased him

Aaron stared at him his vision blurring a little he was a little out of it

“What’s wrong Aaron?”Phillip asked His friend 

“My ex wife is moving on”Aaron referred to Camille 

“It hurts doesn’t it?”Phillip questioned 

“Like fucking hell”Aaron felt downright miserable


End file.
